Electronic devices are typically tested prior to installation or delivery to ensure proper functioning thereof. Replacement of electronic devices following installation or delivery is both time-consuming and expensive. Accordingly, defective electronic devices must be discovered and discarded if at all possible, prior to installation and delivery. Testing is thus seen to be a mandatory preliminary step, particularly as the increasing complexity of electronic devices results in greater dependency on their proper functioning. Existing electronic device test systems have a major disadvantage. At one end of a typical test set up spectrum, only one test environment is provided and changing of environmental parameter such as temperature and test circuit from one to another requires a totally new setup and a significant set up time. The down-time during set up reduces the system utilization rate and consequently the production throughput. At the other end of the test set up spectrum, multiple test environments of different environmental parameters and test circuits to cater to test environments beyond what is typically required are provided which significantly increases the cost of the set up. There is hence a need for an improved system for addressing the current issues.